


anchor up to me

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchor Derek Hale, Anchors, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Tether(s), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Stiles stands in front of him, the strength of his spark shining in those honey brown eyes. Pink plump lips pressed into a thin line, hands shaking a little in futile attempt to calm down the rush of adrenaline flowing towards his lanky body. Heart rabbiting behind his ribs; the image of steadiness colliding with the look pure fear.Derek tries to search for a sign of the fragile and defenseless human he once knew, but there’s none.Is as if it never really existed.





	anchor up to me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Derek is Stiles’ emotional tether"
> 
>  
> 
> Old drabble.  
> Wrote this on March of 2017.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd and really messy.  
> Really short too.

 

 

Derek is against this with all the strength of his soul. 

He is too worried, too scared, too out of himself. There should be other solution, right? Other way to save them. He flexes his fingers aware of his claws starting to prickle on the tip of them. What if he isn’t able to take out Stiles at the right moment? What if Stiles dies there? Under the pressure of his hands, the same way his family did. 

It would be  _ his fault _ all over again.

But Stiles stands in front of him, the strength of his spark shining in those honey brown eyes. Pink plump lips pressed into a thin line, hands shaking a little in futile attempt to calm down the rush of adrenaline flowing towards his lanky body. Heart rabbiting behind his ribs; the image of steadiness colliding with the look pure fear. 

Derek tries to search for a sign of the fragile and defenseless human he once knew, but there’s none. 

Is as if it never really existed.

“Derek, I need you to listen to me now, okay?,” hazel eyes fixed only on Stiles, tuning out everything else, “You’re going to hear my heart stop, you’re going to see the air leave my lungs completely and you’ll feel my body shut down. And it is going to be terrifying, Sourwolf, I know. I’ll face death and you’ll have to face the fact that your hands are the ones drowning me,” a trembling smile creeps on his lips, sweeping a bit of that dread feeling harboring in the middle of Derek’ chest, “but I’m sure you’re going to bring me back. I just know it, you’re too stubborn to let me die just like that, for something like this. You’re gonna bring me back, Derek. I’m not gonna leave”

Derek nods, tearing away his eyes from Stiles at the same moment the boy starts to submerge himself in the freezing cold water. He can see the mole splattered skin shudder at the drastic change of temperature, at the freezing cold crippling his bones. The werewolf swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, attempting to fill his lungs with air that seems to be sucked out of the room. He smells fear, anxiety, determination and Stiles; he focus on the latter.

“I’m right here, okay?”

Hands on bony shoulders, pushing down the thin body. Ice covering him, the small patches of naked skin burning with the extreme cold. Goosebumps out of fear, hearts pounding with so much force that he thinks of ribs breaking with each ragged breath. Panic rushing on their veins. Heavy trembles. Honey brown eyes losing their light bit by bit and turning almost black while hooked on hazel eyes full of fear and pain.

He wants out, he can’t do this, he wants out. He is no anchor, he is no emotional tether. He is not–

“Wait for me, sourwolf”

Pink lips with flowing life now white as snow and beginning to turn purple, a small smile dancing on them. Derek just nods and pushes down completely, shutting his eyes close. He can’t look, childish pursuit of deny the reality. His hands losing mobility and sensibility. But he can hear even though he doesn’t want; his hearing tuned in a single pounding of the heart under him lingering inside him like a promise.

_ I’m not gonna leave. _

_ Wait for me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Based in this amazing gifset
> 
> http://hoechlder.tumblr.com/post/58192634256/sterek311manip


End file.
